In a plasma generation device, a processing gas is supplied to a reaction chamber, and electric power is supplied to multiple electrodes arranged in the reaction chamber. As a result, electrical discharge occurs in the reaction chamber, and the processing gas is converted into plasma, thereby generating plasma gas. Examples of a plasma generation device are disclosed in the patent literature below.